QUISIERA
by gabyluna03
Summary: one shot serena/seiya bombón quisiera poder amarte...
1. Chapter 1

Te veo sentada en una de las bancas del parque camino a ti con una gran sonrisa al verte, pero… a unos metros antes de llegar junto a ti me doy cuenta que tus hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida ahora están inundados con lagrimas que están a punto de escapar y correr por tu rostro me termino de acercar a ti rápidamente al ver tu estado

-bombón….

No termino de formular las preguntas y te lanzas a mis brazos dejando libres las lagrimas que no querías dejar escapar, solo te puedo abrazar dándote consuelo intentando saber el porqué de tus lagrimas

-Darién – pronuncias como si leyeras mis pensamientos, Darién... el tonto de chiba te ha hecho llorar de nuevo solo puedo intentar mantener la calma para no salir corriendo a buscarlo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir – me deja de nuevo se irá a estados unidos

\- bombón….el no sabe lo que está perdiendo, no merece tus lagrimas – lo único que hace el imbécil de chiba es darte sufrimiento yo he sido testigo en todo este tiempo cuantas veces te ha hecho sentir mal

Siempre me hice la pregunta de porque ustedes dos estaba destinados a esta juntos no tienen nada en común tu eres una persona tan libre y alegre con el corazón mas grande del universo mientras el es serio y frió contigo mientras tu muestras tu amor libremente el lo hace calculada mente y a escondidas es acaso que se avergüenza de ti

\- no puedo evitarlo lo amo - lo amas esas palabras me rompen el alma no sabes cuanta envidia le tengo a tu novio sabes, porque yo quisiera ser aquel que amas con toda tu alma con el que te ilusionas todas los días

\- no merece tu amor, necesitas a tu lado alguien que en verdad te ame como tú lo haces –"bombón…yo quisiera poder remplazarlo" - en verdad es lo que más deseo ser tuyo pero se que no es posible ya tienes un destino escrito suena demasiado horrible que no puedas decidir tu propio destino

\- seiya….

\- bombón me encantaría estar en lugar de tu novio saber que tus primaros pensamiento, sonrisa y alegría de cada día fuera por mi culpa sabes jamás me atrevería a lastimarte pero solo soy tu mejor amigo para mi desgracia no puedes verme de otra forma, lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme a ver como otro se lleva cada una de las cosas que fueran producidas por mi…porque yo…

TE AMO….

Pero solo puedo quedarme aquí viendo como sufres por otro esperando que nuestros destinos se puedan cruzar algún día…

_HOLA LES TRAIGO AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA LA CANCIÓN DE YO QUISIERA DE REIK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE n_n _


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy Llorando del una de las bancas del parque de nuevo me ha lo hecho iras del te Mismo de nuevo párrafo Dejarme sola y yo no puedo Hacer Para nada detenerte Mi Unico consuelo es el ...

Pasan los Minutos Desde Que Te Fuiste Tal Vez estoy exagerando Porque sin ti se me han Hecho Eternas, se que te has ido párr superarte y CUMPLIR tus sueños deberia Estar alegre de Ello Pero lo siento, no puedo ...

\- Te extraño Darién ... no soy tan fuerte

Pasan las horas, los Días Que Con El Tiempo convierten en meses y Cada Vez Siento Que Te Pierdo mas y mas, Que Nos Ha pasado las cartas Que Te Escribo Cada Día ya no Tienen respuestas en mis Llamadas solo me conformo con escuchar tu voz de la Grabadora Llegan las Vacaciones y con Ellas Nuevas escusas diciéndome Que No volverás, sabes creo que no Merezco ESTO ...

Pero no sabés Todo es malo Porque el siempre ESTA A mi lado Intentando de CUALQUIER forma sacarme una Sonrisa

\- La luz emana Que tu sonrisa es La Más resplandeciente del universo - hijo Las Palabras Que Siempre me dados párr Que Nunca Deje de sonreír Lo Intento en verdad Lo Intento Pero sabes me conoce Also no puedo mentirle INCLUSO puedo decir Que me conoce mejor que tu ...

Siguen Pasando el tiempo poco a poco, Dime Como HEMOS Llegado un ESTO el día de ayer me enterado que te Veias Tan Feliz tu mirada tenia brillo de la ONU tan especial, me atrevo A decir Que Jamás lo tuviste conmigo, la gran sonrisa de tu rostro Alguna Vez sonreíste En Realidad conmigo. Me alegro por ti lo digo Con el Corazón en la Mano Después De Todo mi sueño siempre ha Sido Que Seas Feliz y lo serás estoy Seguro de Ello Aunque No puedo Dejar de querer Como Ser ella ... Tal Vez Así Sabrià Que Te Dio Que yo no te di, te ha robado de mi Lado perder Pero sabes CÓMO Pasa el tiempo mi corazón una comenzado a sanar y TODO GRACIAS A EL, quisiera Algún Día el me AYUDE a Olvidarte ...

Un año Ha pasado Un año desde La última vez Que Te vi tan contento y Llenos de ilusiones Tanto tiempo desde La última vez Que Hablamos Pense Que Jamás podria olvidarte en ALGÚN Momento de mi vida me Dije Que No lo aria Y Que this dolor Que Estuvo Por Tanto tiempo Dentro De Mi Por tu ausencia Jamás se acabaria y terminaría todo para mi MIENTRAS tú eras del feliz con Alguien Más A mi lado

Pero Ahora Puedo Decir Que Nada de eso es Cierto Porque Aún sigo aquí muchos mas fuerte de Lo Que Alguna Vez Pense, mis lagrimas Ahora hijo en solitario de alegría, mis sueños Ahora los comparto y mis miedos Por fin se han ido

Gracias ... muchas gracias

Porque Gracias a ti Ahora soy lo Que Jamás pense en convertirme, mis seguramente Palabras no Tienen MUCHOS sentidos ni entiendes el porqué de mis agradecimientos lo puedo ver en tu mirada Ahora Que vuelves a buscar Estar A mi lado Lo siento Pero No puedo amarte sin cando Gracias a ti Aprendí amarlo, es interesante Como el destino juega con Nosotros Gracias a lo yo Ahora ti amo tu nos tiene unido si Las cosas hubieran Pasado Diferente Tal Vez En este momento Las cosas sean DIFERENTES lo unico Que puedo hacer es desearte suerte ...

Punto De Vista seiya

El Destino No Está escrito en piedra es algo Que la vida me ha enseñado Después de tanto tiempo Sufriendo en silencio ahora soy la persona Más Feliz del universo Debo confesar Que en ALGÚN Momento me di Por vencido Cuando la Ví a tu lado Completamente Feliz Esa Sonrisa Que Siempre llenaba mi corazón De Una Cálida Sensación Aun CUANDO no Mi época para, but Un día te fuiste De Su Lado y ESE TIEMPO DURANTE yo estuve con ella Secando las lagrimas que tu provocabas y gracias a ti Ahora en Minutos UNOS cne convertiremos en Uno solitario Mucho Por fui Tiempo ONU masoquista Pero Ahora Nada de eso importa ...

La marcha nupcial Comienza un Tocar y Puedo ver Como un hermoso ángel entra a la iglesia te Vez tan perfecta Eres novia mas hermosa del Mundo No puedo evitar TODO Recordar Lo que hemos vivido párr Llegar a this día

\- Estas preciosa mi bombón - adoro cuando te sonrojas y Esa Sonrisa Que me das de Mientras pasa la Ceremonia no dejo de admirarte Después De Todo Logre Tener Tu Corazón

\- Bombón Aun con la sombra de la ONU Pasado Que Te asechaba Día a Día se que tienes dudas y miedos a lo Que Nos Espera Yo también las tengo ya Que conmigo tu futuro es Completamente extraño Pero lo unico Que Te prometo es hacerte Completamente Feliz el día de Hoy Te tomo de Como Mi esposa, Este día marca el inicio Solamente de Nuestra Felicidad INCLUSO Más allá de la muerte Sé que algún día nos volveremos a Encontrar si pudimos contra la ONU Pasado y futuro Podremos Con Todo Lo Que nos espera ...

Un día les Pedí un Las Estrellas Que cumplieran this gran sueño y hoy lo ha Logrado mi corazón se llena de Una DICHA y alegría CUANDO de tus labios la venta "acepto" Por fin eres mi Esposa es Día Más Feliz De Nuestras Vidas siento Una mirada Sobre Nosotros volteo y lo veo a El en la entrada de la iglesia veo como te le acercas no sé muy bien de lo que estan Hablado Pero por tu mirada te acabas de dar Cuenta de Todo Lo Que tiene perdido

\- Sucede algo malo - te vuelves Pregunto CUANDO A mi lado

\- Todo está bien - me dices con una Sonrisa Pero Puedo ver una lagrima correr Por Tus mejillas - hijo las despedidas siempre tristes bronceado

\- No llores mi bombón Después De Todo es Nuestro día yo Jamás te dejaré Porque mi amor Supera La Distancia, Temores los miedos Y Ya Que No puedo compararla con el brillo de tu mirada y la pureza de tu alma ...

\- Te amo seiya


End file.
